Muggle Magic
by Tzefira
Summary: Emma a muggle finds herself at Hogwarts after surviving a plane crash, as an orphan, she has no home, will she be able to stay at Hogwarts? What happens when the Headmaster gives Draco the task of looking after her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This fic just kinda popped into my head a little while back and so I've decided to just run with it. I haven't really got a plot in mind but I think I've got enough to go on for a couple chapters and hopefully by then I'll have some sort of plot worked out… Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters but Emma who is of my own creation…

* * *

Chapter 1

A terrifying gust of wind threw Emma, age 16, into the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. Crying out, she hit the earth with a hard thud. Making no effort to pick herself up, Emma lay facedown, breathing feeble breaths into her hands. The skin on her hands, already tinted black from the effects of frostbite, felt nothing when her breath washed over it.

Crying silently, Emma thought back to the near-death experience she had encountered nearly 12 hours ago. She had been flying to a new orphanage in Scotland when the plane she was on malfunctioned and began to down-spiral towards the mountainside. Minutes later, she had woken up to find herself the sole survivor of the horrendous accident. Determined to survive, Emma had set off with just her silver, fur robe, her one and only possession.

Now, hours later, she found herself devoid of food, water and warmth. Emma knew her chances of survival were slim to none if she didn't find shelter soon, but she seemed to be surrounded by nothing but snow, trees and a lake. She had no desire to live at that moment but something deep inside her insisted that she keep going. With a hard effort, Emma managed to draw herself onto her knees and survey her surroundings once more in an attempt to find, someone, someplace that she could go. In a couple minutes, her attempt had proven to be fruitless, she could see NOTHING. Then suddenly, as if in an answer to her prayers, the swirling snow seemed to clear and Emma saw what appeared to be a large decrepit mansion.

A sudden joy and hope filled every inch of her body and with what little strength she had left, Emma set off towards her only hope of survival.

After what seemed like hours later, Emma arrived outside of the old mansion. Looking around for any signs of life, she spotted a sign that said _**Danger: Do Not Enter**_. Although the message made her wary, it was not going to stop her from going inside this place. Stepping towards the waist-high window, Emma hoisted her body onto the ledge and began to slide herself through the opening. Her head had come almost half way through the window when she felt something blocking her way in. She lifted her eyes to where her head had been and saw nothing there. 'Strange,' she thought. Reaching out her hand, she tried to push it through the invisible barrier to no success. Pushing harder, she felt it give a little bit. With the last of her strength, she did something some would call crazy, maybe even dangerous. She through her entire body at the barrier and then, feeling herself hit a hard surface, she smiled weakly in triumph and let her mind and body fade into darkness.

* * *

"Where do you reckon she came from?"

"I dunno but she doesn't look like she's from around here."

"Maybe she's from Bulgaria, they dress weird there."

"Are you kiddin'? She's definitely from Romania…"

"How do you know?"

"I dunno, I just know."

Two young men clad in white shirts, black slacks and robes knelt over a young woman with curly orange hair who looked like she had gone through quite a lot in the past couple hours. They had been walking to their next class, Herbology, when they had found her, sprawled out, unconscious of the floor.

"What should we do? I don't s'pose we can just leaver her laying here…"

"That's true but me mum always said to never touch anything that you didn't know where it came from. We've no idea where _she_ came from."

"Thomas! Finnigan! What, _exactly,_ are the two of you doing? You should be in class!"

"N-nothin' Professor McGonagall…"

"Who is that on the floor?" The Professor's voice was rising steadily with each word and the two students cringed at the thought of her temper being unleashed on them.

Seamus Finnigan, an Irishman and a 6th year student at Hogwarts replied, "We dunno Professor, me n' Dean just found her laying here 'bout 5 minutes 'go. Honest!"

Professor McGonagall, a tall, stern looking lady, thinned her lips into a frown and walked over to the limp figure on the floor. With a critical and trained eye, she concluded that girl was anywhere from 15-17 years old, about 5'2" and looked like she went through hell and back. As she opened the front of the young woman's cloak, the Professor noticed that the girl was wearing muggle clothing, rifling through the cloak's inner pockets, she found nothing but what appeared to be a few coins of muggle money, no wand, no knuts, sickles or galleons. Composing herself, she raised herself from her kneeling position next to the girl and said, "Finnigan, Thomas, I need you to go and alert the Headmaster that a young muggle woman has somehow entered the premises and that I have taken her to the hospital wing. Do NOT make any stops on the way and Do NOT tell anyone what you have seen. Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

As the two boys ran off with a decided air of excitement and surprise, Professor McGonagall, with a grim look at the girl, levitated the unconscious figure and took her to the hospital wing, wondering what was to become of this poor young woman.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? Please review, I'd love to hear any comments! 


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Emma awoke into a groggy stupor, remembering little of the past day. All she could see when she closed her eyes was cold whiteness. Though her vision was hazy, Emma deduced that she was in some kind of hospital, though it felt less impersonal and sterile than a hospital. She noticed jars filled with liquids of all colors and… was that… eyeballs? Emma rubbed her eyes and blinked furiously, not believing what she saw. Was she dreaming? Or was this what death looked like?

"Oh my dear! You're awake! Wonderful! I'm sure you're in a right lot of pain dear, so let's get you some medicine."

Emma's eyes followed a plump older woman as she came scurrying towards the bed Emma was lying down in, her hands holding a vial of green, nebulous liquid. In the few moments since Emma had woken up, she had been immobile except her eyes, but when this foreign woman began to make her swallow a disgusting, she reacted.

"Who are you and what are you trying to make me drink?" Emma yelled, in disbelief that this strange woman who she didn't know at all, was for all she knew, trying to make her drink something that could very well be poison from the way it smelled.

"Oh it's all right dear! I'm Poppy, the nurse here. I know this looks and smells right foul but that's usually a sign it'll make you feel much better, isn't it?" With a cheery grin, the nurse once again held the vial up to Emma's mouth, Emma, still weary, opening her mouth slightly and plugged her nose as the liquid began to trickle into her mouth. It tasted like tar, excrements and rotten things all at once. Emma, beginning to cough and gag, felt nauseated but held it in, for fear of having to drink another batch of _that._

"Well done dear. Now you just go back to sleep and we'll deal with everything else later".

Before Emma had a chance to respond the good-natured woman bustled away. And so with no reading material or anything else to do, Emma slept, her aches and pains lessened thanks to the dreadful concoction.

The second time Emma awoke, she felt much revived, almost as if nothing had happened the day before. She rubbed the crusties from her eyes and took another look around the room. She noticed the nurse, whose name was Poppy she remembered, wrapping a bandage around a muscled left arm. Emma shifted to see her fellow patient, wondering if he knew where he was either. But no, Poppy, who was now attending to something on this boy's face, was completely blocking his visage from her view.

He seemed to be aware of her staring because while Poppy was looking at his arm for the second time, he tilted his head around Poppy's frizzy hair to see his admirer, not that she was admiring him…

His gaze was cold but nonetheless curious but once he saw her tattered clothes, his lips turned up into a sneer and the condescension was clear. She was obviously out of place, for the boy wore expertly tailored black robes and from what Emma could tell, expensive shoes, pants and shirt, and his grey and silver tie appeared just as regal.

Emma though grudgingly, thought he was attractive, if you were in to marble skin and hair almost as equally white. His jaw and mouth were firm, showing no signs laughter or smiles. He reminded her of a prep school boy; he appeared rich and haughty. When he sneered at her, Emma's curiosity turned into dislike and she glowered as he continued to sneer at her. When Poppy finished checking over his injuries she hurried over to Emma.

"How are you dear? All better? Did the medicine work?" Emma just nodded her head to all these questions, taken aback by Poppy's enthusiasm. As Poppy hovered about Emma checking every body part for other possible injury, it was Emma's turn to be scrutinized. The boy tried to make it look as if he wasn't inspecting her, so through hooded lids he tried to figure out why such a ratty tatty girl was sitting in Hogwarts' infirmary. Poppy's finished her work quickly and satisfied that nothing else was wrong with Emma, went off to get the headmaster and left Emma alone. Well not alone exactly but Emma refused to acknowledge someone who could be so condescending with just his eyes.

He was the first to speak, "So, who are you?"

Emma toyed with the idea of ignoring him but responded, "Emma, who are you?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Of course you've probably heard the name."

Emma's eyes narrowed at his conceit, "No, sorry. I haven't."

"You must be from far away then, if you haven't heard of the Malfoys. Where are you from?"

"Manchester, it's not _that_ far away, if we are indeed in Scotland."

Draco's pride appeared ruffled by her ignorance of his family but continued to question her.

"What school did you go to?"

"I didn't, I was home schooled."

"Well that's odd, I've never heard of parents teaching magic."

"Pardon me, magic? No, I've learned Mathematics, Geography, History, Science and the other subjects but magic?"

Draco laughed, "You're a funny one. Why aren't you wearing robes?"

It was Emma's turn to laugh, "Why are you wearing robes, it isn't even Halloween!"

Draco just seemed perplexed at her answer. "Do you know what house you are to be placed in? If you had a say in it, I would say to pick Slytherin as we are the best, but I'm sorry to say the Sorting Hat will take care of that."

"A house? I'm going to get a house here? I haven't lived in a house since I lived with my par-ents." Emma's voice cracked at the word. Everything from the day before came crashing back into her head. Memories bombarded her, forcing her to relive the crash and her parents' death years ago. Emma's breath became short and her body began to heave and shake, choked sobs rushing forth from her body.

Draco just stared, mouth agape at the strange girl who had become emotional so suddenly. He didn't do well with crying females. Thankfully, a minute or so after she had burst into tears, Poppy and Professor Dumbledore rushed into the room and began to console her.

Poppy rushed to the rescue, "Here dear, drink this, it'll do a wonder for you."

Emma tried to refuse for fear of drinking another vile medicine but Poppy insisted profusely. Holding her hand out shakily, Emma took the vial and downed it in one gulp. The liquid was warm and sweet, almost honey like. Emma licked her lips and began to feel herself calm down. She glanced over at Draco who looked the same as he did five minutes ago, his face passive and unworried.

Emma looked up to see the ancient looking man smiling softly at her. He asked, "How have you been fairing?"

Emma's voice was raspy, but she managed to get out, "Fii-ne."

"Good," he smiled at her, "Now Emma I want you to tell us how you came to be here."

"I don't know how! I just ended up in this bed…" Emma began to complain but the grandfatherly man cut her off gently.

"No, no my dear. Not how you came to be in the infirmary, how you came to be at Hogwarts."

"Is Hogwarts here?"

"Yes. Now please recount your tale."

After Emma told them of the crash and her struggle to get in the building, she could see their faces were troubled. The Headmaster and the Nurse looked troubled but Draco's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"She's… She's a muggle! Professor you can't possibly be thinking of letting her stay here. She'll contaminate us all!" Draco's face was no longer handsome as Emma saw the hate in his eyes.

"What's a muggle? I don't understand!"

"A person who has no magical abilities. That is, you are not a witch or a wizard." The headmaster replied as if he weren't speaking total bullocks.

Emma laughed warily, "Witches and wizards? Of course not. Are you insane, they don't even exist!"

The headmaster smiled sadly, "Perhaps it will be better to show you." Out of his iridescent silver cloak, Dumbledore drew a wooden wand, cleared his throat and said clearly, "_Avis."_

Hundreds of birds soared from his wand. They flew around the infirmary, calling to one another, dipping and diving, enjoying themselves completely. As soon as the birds came out of the wand, Emma shrieked and began pushing herself backwards into the backboard of the bed, covering herself with her blankets. After seconds, he whispered, "_Finite Incantum"_ and all the birds disappeared so fast that Emma briefly thought they hadn't even existed.

Still trembling, Emma peeked out of her hiding place. "Why did you do that, how did you do that! Don't ever do that again!" Emma was scared out of her wits, she began to babble on and on about birds and magic.

"Poppy, I think it would be best if Emma had another dose of the Calming Drought."

"Right away sir." Poppy hurried off and came back within seconds with a second vial of the sweet potion. "Here you are dear, drink up." Poppy tipped the vial up to Emma's mouth and coaxed her into drinking and swallowing the liquid. Once again, Emma felt the potion take effect, her heartbeat slowed and she trembled only slightly.

"I did not mean to scare you Emma but now I think you understand. We are different, you and I. I am a wizard while it seems that you have no magic. You will be allowed to stay here until we get things sorted out. You must know this, you are the only one of your kind here, Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Understand that during your stay here, some of the students will not be civil with you for they have had no interaction with non-magical people. However, I think you will find that most students will be very welcoming. Now then, get some rest while I take care of your housing arrangements. Do you have any belongings?" Emma shook her head. "Then I will take care of that as well. I will return later tomorrow morning to move you to your rooms."

Emma nodded feebly and fell for the second time that day, into a deep sleep.

"Oh and Draco?" The headmaster turned to address the fourth occupant of the room only to be greeted by air. Draco was gone. The headmaster frowned, "Poppy be sure to lock the doors, Draco has gone and I fear he will be telling the other students of our visitor. I don't want the students to bombard her." With that, the headmaster left the infirmary, deep in thought about the young woman and the potential trouble she might cause.


End file.
